


Jaune on the run.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Chastity Device, Comedy, Drunk Sex, F/M, Futa, Futa on Male, Futadom, Happy Sex, Kinky sex, Lots of Cum, Loving Sex, Male on Futa, Mating Press, Multiple orgasams, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, Public Sex, Rogh Sex, cream pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commission Story! Jaune was scared of getting married, he didn't want to be married so young and to a Bleiss Schnee? Well, one traumatic marriage interview and a makeover later Jaune is determined to be the best male hunter so that she never het's her hooks or other body parts inside of him again...





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc was having a  _ bad _ day. "So! Jaune! I am sure you are thrilled to see me! You and those thin sucking lips look good enough to eat!" The harsh voice of Jaune's potential fiance Bleiss Schnee said the futa heiress with hair inky black and eyes blood red said licking her lips. Bleiss was  _ not _ what Jaune was expecting when he was told he had an arranged marriage interview. Jaune knew nothing about Bleiss but that she was rich, ungodly rich, the type of rich that only came from generations of wealth, hoarding and sketch labor practices. 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a nice pair of dick sucking lips?" Bleiss asked as Jaune spat out his tea, his eyes went wide as Jaune began to gag.

"What!?" Jaune half asked half screamed as Bleiss licked her lips her new fiance and lover and his thing dick sucking lips was going to be very occupied soon, Bleiss licked her lisp suggestively as there was a loud  _ thud! _ Under the table as something long hard and  _ thick _ hit the bottom of it. Jaune was still blushing profusely not willing, not able to understand what the futa potential wife of his has just said. 

_ She is joking I know she is joking there is just no way. _ Jaune thought knowing that he misheard his futa suitor. 

"I... I don't want to sound bad but Bleiss you did not mean what you said... right?" Jaune asked hoping that she was simply misspeaking and not what Jaune thought she just said.

"No you heard me right, you got the perfect pair of cock sucking lips so how about you get under this table and put them to use on my dick huh?" Bleiss asked blowing Jaune a kiss leaning in showing off her large chest. Jaune blushed as she pushed out her chest, she put her heavy breasts forward still licking her lips as Jauen blushed before he frowned.

"Bleiss I don't know who you or trying to trick or how you got here but I'm not that kind of male."

"What? Course you are a babe. I can tell a cock slut when I see you. You got the lips to be a top-quality cock sock so why don't you drop the hard to get act and let me give you something a lot tastier and much  _ thicker  _ than tea to drink down?" Bleiss asked again leering at Jaune as she smirked.

_ Got to say never that the bitch of a sister of mine would actually help me, but I gotta be honest. Telling me that Jaune was a massive cock slut was a great olive branch from Blinder. _ Weiss thought as Jaune blushed brightly as he began to stand up.

"What's wrong babe? Where are you going ready to get to sucking?"

"NO! I am not going to suck your damn dick Bleiss!"

"Oh? So you  _ want _ to play the rape game?"

"I... no?"

"That's the s _ pirit."  _

\-----

"Oh, Jaune! Bleiss?" Juniper Arc said the futa smiling warmly as she walked back into the meeting room. The small modest room in the Arc castle was filled with chairs, tables, and a smiling Bleiss. The potential daughter in law of Junipers was smiling her eyes squinted shut and a bright smile over her face. 

The futa teen had a hum on her lips as Juniper paused.

"Bleiss? Where is Jaune? Did he run off?" Juniper asked the sex foot two futa frowning as she walked in. She  _ thought _ that her son had taken to the wedding well, or not a wedding but the idea of a marriage well enough. Jaune was a bit sky of futa but meeting a proper one like Bleiss was sure to kick him out of his comfort zone!

_ It's good for him to get out there. It's for his own good! _ Juniper thought as Bleiss smirked. She grinned at her mother in law or what was soon to be her mother in law. She let out an angelic grin as she opened her eyes.

"Hello, Juniper how are you?" Bleiss asked Juniper smiled looking around her eyes tracing the room looking for her son but not finding him anywhere.

"I'm fine Bleiss but where is Jaune? The last time I saw him he was in here. He didn't run away did her? Oh if he did! I swear he promised me that he was going to go through this meeting! If he went back on that!" 

"Oh don't worry ma'am, or should I sam  _ mother _ , Jaune is doing many things but running away ah! Is not one of them trust me." Bleiss said shuddering Juniper put her platter of cookies and other snacks down as she paused. 

Bleiss let out a low shudder as he narrowed her eyes. Juniper swore she heard something that sounds like sucking? A low sucking sound filled the air as she cocked her head. 

"Is he? I don't know what he could be doing that is so important that he leaves a marriage interview for it. If he is buying those comics again!"

"Oh no ah! He... he is not buying any comics let me tell you that much." Bleiss said smiling sweetly as Juniper nodded.

"Alright... but just what his he doing right now?" Juniper asked as there! she heard it again another sound that sounded like a low set and sucking noise filled the air. 

Juniper scanned the room seeing no signs of whatever could be making the sound. Juniper looked around frowning as the sucking sound got louder deep as-

"Oh fuck! I can't hold it!" Bleiss gasped as Juniper blushed.

"Bleiss are you ok? You look heated-

"Cumming!" Bleiss said as Juniper  _ heard _ it she knew that sound. Her wife made it every night in bed the wet choking glurking sound of someone being forced to intake a massive load Juniper blushed as she coughed.

"Oh.. Jauen's under there?" Juniper asked a shocked look coming over her pure blue eyes before she _smirked_ taking a bit out of a cake and sipping her teas as she nodded her head at her new daughter in laew.

"Assertive, are we? I  _ like  _ that."

\-----

_ Please watch your step and welcome to Beacon. _ A voice said as Jaune jumped off the craft. Jaune had never jumped as fast as he did, he hit the floor as he bolted out of the ship!

"HA! I made it! BEACON!" Jaune shouted as he punched the sky! Jaune let out a deep laugh as he made it! Two years later, and  _ many _ close calls Jaune made it into Beacon! Jaune let out a whoop of joy as he kicked his shins.

"I made it! I'm here!" Jaune said as he did his best not to dance in joy! Jaune was here in Beacon! He had been on the run for years! But it was all worth it now! Now Jaune was safe!

_ I just have to get a job here and I'm golden! _ Jaune thought as he walked forward-

_ BANG! _

_ "AHH!" _

_ "Fucking idiot!" _ A voice said as Jaune felt something shiver as a massive cloud of fire bloomed out as Jaune paused wondering what the hell had just exploded as he sighed. 

"Ok, better go check it out, no reason to not help someone. Even if they are a futa." Jaune said as he walked forward. 

"Owie...." Ruby said as she whimpered that futa was really mean! 

_ She did not have to yell! And she swore a lot! _ Ruby thought as she groaned.

"You need some help?" A masculine voice asked Ruby's eye's blinked op[en as the smoke cleared she took the handoff the boy as she nodded.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Ruby said as Jaune pulled her up Ruby saw a male with  _ inky _ black hair, eyes red as blood and a smile on his face. He looked  _ disturbingly _ like the mean futa that just bullied her but his smile was-

"Hi! I'm Jaune Arc!"

"Ruby! Ruby... Ruby..." Ruby paused her eyes went wide as saucers as Jaune let out a sigh as he knew what was going to happen.

_ Oh great, here we go. _ Jaune thought Ruby liked everyone else that looked at him went wide eyes and shaky legged as his semblance activated. 

_ Oh my gosh! He's so perfect! _ Ruby thought as she saw a man! Jaune was tall with broad shoulders, his arms almost as thick as trees! His chest was barreled and muscled his face smooth and clean-shaven. His eyes were a deep and  _ romantic _ red. The color of passion and pure love!

_ Red like Roses. _ Ruby thought as the most  _ handsome _ male with the cutest pair of lips that she wanted to put her lips and dick on and lifted her up. 

Ruby was pulled up and nearly at eye height with Jaune. She was barely an  _ inch _ taller than him and she blushed deeply.

Ruby felt her dick instantly harden as the boy that was the very  _ definition _ of masculine smiled lovingly at her, Ruby could see their future children beautiful black bone haired children bright blue and silver eyes! Ruby was going to breed him! 

"Um... Ruby? That's your name right?"

"For you, I can make it  _ anything,"  _ Ruby said dreamily as Jaune winced he really hated his semblance sometimes. He called it _Id_ _ _o_l, _ it always made him look like the ideal partner for anyone he met. Jaune had learned it over the years of running away from Bleiss. The semblance was initially the result of him having to lie and cheat his way into inns and other places to rest.

Relying on his charm and other means to bluff, force, and often mislead to get what he wanted. It had started by simply making him appear trustworthy but had  _ evolved _ over the years to go from trustworthy to ideal. 

No matter what he did Jaune  _ always _ looked like the perfect lover for any futa, male or even female that he met. His semblance did not appear to take his aura but it was  _ always _ on. Jaune could not turn it off just as much as he could stop his heart. 

It was always on and worse it did not work on  _ his _ idea of attractive. No matter what happened if the individual had a suddenly different idea of attractive. Then they would see him as that as his semblance would always shift to allow them to see him as they  _ wanted _ him to be. 

"Jaune is fine, you ok Ruby?" Jaune asked his voice cool like the ocean breeze, Ruby felt a wave of heat rise in her chest as she began to blush uncontrollably as she nodded rapidly. 

"I'm more than ok! I'm amazing!" Ruby said not sure what to say!

_ Damn it, Ruby! Get it together! This is the most handsome male ever! Not even dad looked this good! AH! I can't let him see Yang! She's going to take him from me! _ Ruby shook her head she needed to calm down. If she was not able to see and think rationally then she was going to mess up!

"UM! I'm new here in Beacon!"

"I'm new as well..."

"I like to shoot things!"

_ What was that!? _

"Ok? I hope you don't want to shoot me! You look nice and I'd hate to make you hate me." 

"I could  _ never _ hate you!" Ruby said with all the intensity of someone who was about to give their life to a cause they knew nothing about. 

"I... good but let's just walk together ok? I don't know where I'm going and you seem nice?" Jaune asked as he sighed. Ruby seemed like a good futa, in fact, ninety percent of every futa he met was a good futa. He had only had  _ one _ negative experience with on in his entire life but that one was enough to label him with a phobia of them for his whole life. 

Jaune smiled at Ruby he took a deep breath remembering the very limited therapy that he had on the road.

_ Breathe in and out Jaune, breathe in and out. She's not that bad. Remember what Maria said. If you judge everyone just because of what they have swinging under their skirt you are just as bad as the people you dislike. _

Jaune thought as Ruby looked at Jaune with stars in her eyes.

"So! Jaune! Tell me, why are you here? You want to be a hunter right?" Ruby asked clearly unaware of the rising tent in her skirt. Jaune smiled not willing to point out the erection Ruby looked like she was going through a lot right now. The semblance tended to be a bit overwhelming at first. 

"Yup! I want to be a hunter and then when I graduate I hope to get a  _ job _ at Beacon so that I can work here to teach others." Jaune smiled leaving out the point that Vale was the most Male  _ positive _ kingdom in the world and that if he worked at Beacon he would be safest from her...

Jaune still shuddered at the thought of that futa the one that caused him to run away change the color of his hair and even wear contacts that looked nothing like his original eyes. 

"That's great!" 

_ Oh, my goddess, he's perfect! He not only wants to be a hunter just like me, but he also wants to take his knowledge and train the next generation! Jaune's amazing! _ Ruby thought as she felt her cheeks heat up, Jaune was handsome but he was also  _ attractive. _

Ruby noticed that Jaune's muscles seemed a bit less defined. He lost some of his muscles and he was lither in figure. His body and long healthy curve to it that stole Ruby's gaze. She saw wide heavy hips that had an ass so wide Ruby thought she could use it as a platform for her rifle!

_ How can you ass even get that wide? Dad's ass is not that wide and I have the pictures to show! _

"So! Jaune I have this!" Ruby said as she slammed down a massive red scythe into the floor before them. Jaune barley flinched he knew huntress had an odd assortment of weapons and the fact that Ruby had some type of-

"It's- 

"A custom melee scythe with a built-in high impact sniper. Custom made."

_ And he's a weapon geek!? _

"How did you know!?" The futa asked now her fifteen inches od dick rock hard and leaking precum as Jaune sighed.

_ At least she is friendly. _

"Well let's just say that I got around before I came here. I saw a lot of the world and I know my way around weapons." Jaune said smiling Ruby nodded already admitted her heart was beating out of her chest, her body shaking with electric jolts! She knew that she was more than in love she was meeting her  _ destined _ male.

Jaune and here were meant to be together like a cold glass of milk and warm cookies!

_ You are going to be my wife! _

"So! Jaune! Tell me! I... wait do you know where we are going?" 

"I was following you."

"I was following you..."

"Oh crap!" 

\-----

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as her elder sister hugged her tightly.

"Hey there Ruby nice to see you still alive."

"You left me!" Ruby pouted Yang threw back her head laughing loudly as she sighed.

"Oh, Ruby you are so cute!"

"I am not! And I made a friend! Yang this is Jaune!" Ruby said as she pointed back to Jaune Yang looked over as-

_ Holy fuck.  _ Yang thought as the most perfect male she had ever seen walked in front of her. Jaune was short barley over five and a half feet his eyes a soft lithe red color, his hair inky black like her mothers. His lips were thin and puffy a nice perfect pink color on them. 

His hips a perfect hourglass shape as his wide fat ass shook as Yang saw an ass so fat that she doubted that even a punch from her gauntlets would make a dent in it.

"Well, I'm going to break you like a pretzel," Yang said as the most perfect femboi walked in front of her. 

"Yang! Don't say that in front of Jaune!" Ruby hissed elbowing Yang as Jaune walked in front of her. Yang shook her head not willing to let this femboi walk away from her. She slicked back her hair winking at Jaune as she grinned. Yang pushed her chest out her massive chest leaned out of her top as she licked her lips. 

She made sure to let Jaune see the  _ massive _ outline of her dick. Almost nineteen inches of thick dick all for him if he played his cards right. 

"Hey, there lady killer! You are looking like a snack if I don't say so myself." Yang winked at Jaune he sighed as he held out his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you, Yang. Glad you are here for Ruby in Beacon. It's a big place and easy to get lost."

"What me? Pssh! Easy! I'm like the sister of the year man! I never let my little sister out of my sight!"

"You just abandoned me in the courtyard!" Ruby pouted only for Yang to cover her mouth with her hand and humming.

"No one's talking to you Ruby," Yang said Jaune noticing how Rub y squirmed in the elder futa's grip.

"Attention. Please. Students." A tall slightly older futa that could have been anywhere from twenty-nine to sixty-one walked on stage. She had light pale skin and lone silver hair draped in a long green robe. Next to her was a taller futa that Jaune knew as Glynda Goodwitch. She was the main reason Jaune was in Beacon. He knew that he had to talk to her soon if he did not talk to Glynda things would be much more complicated.

"As you all know you are here to do your first step to being the protectors of tomorrow. Together you will form the bonds that will keep this world save. Even if some of you will not survive your test you all must try." 

\-----

"Jaune. Let me say as the dean of Beacon and a personal member of the Vale Equal Rights Coalition, let me be the first to welcome you to Beacon. And I do hope that you will find your time here enjoyable not only to yourself but to your overall achievements as a hunter." Glynda smiled brightly Jaune nodded to the elder futa sitting in her office after the speech in the initiation. 

Jaune was smiling ear to ear as the drop-dead beautiful futa dead shuffled a stack of papers in front of him Jaune sighing his papers to be allowed in Beacon. Waving the male liability that just said Jaune or his family could not sue the school or Vale if a Grimm ripped him in half. 

"I'll have you know that I would like to  _ personally _ apologize to you for what happened. After reviewing your case, I think it is a  _ tragedy  _ that you had to go through such an ordeal at a young age. Sexual assault is no laughing matter and here in Vale and in Beacon, we practice strong affirmative consent laws. I promise you that you will suffer no such harassment as long as you stay here." Glynda promised smiling ear to ear. Jaune did his best not to look at her massive chest that was struggling to rip out of her tight white blouse. Jaune saw what might have been E cups as he gulped.

"Now is there anything that you would like to ask me before you go back to your sleeping area?"

"No, thank you, ma'am. But I would like to know if I have to take any precautions as a male here? I don't want to suggest anything but..."

"Fear not Mister Arc your experience as terrible as it was is the exception. Most of our futa are upstanding citizens and you have nothing to worry about. If anyone steps out of line they will have to deal with me  _ personally _ ." Glynda said as Jaune nodded...

The boy left a minute later as Glynda smiled as soon as he left she  _ snapped! _

"Oh, dear goddess! I think I just found my male!" Glynda thought the futa dean swooned. Jaune was perfect! His lips perfect and light meant for cock sucking! He was cute, smart, intelligent well-spoken. He had the mix of a masculine Hutner and shy femboi and he spoke like a  _ Latin _ lover! 

"OH goddess, every time I heard his voice I wanted to cum! I wanted to jam his face on my dick and make him my new cock sleeve! Easy Glynda!  _ Easy _ !" Glynda said her seventeen-inch of almost  _ leg _ thick dick growling in her skirt Glynda whimpered as she took a deep breath as she felt the need to breed.

"Calm down Glynda. He is a student first and anything else second. You are his instructions and you must treat him with respect! But if Jaune wants to date an older  _ mature _ futa who am I to say no?" 

\-----

Jaune had to pick the place for him to sleep that day. Jaune did not know where he wanted to sleep but he was more than cautious. While no futa had made a move Jaune was well aware of the looks he was getting. Jaune was grateful that besides Yang who was now in some kind of heated debate argument with another futa that Jaune could not see. 

Jaune walked behind her grateful that he had not caught her eye and decided to sit by a faunus futa with amber eyes that was reading a book. 

Jaune smiled as he slid next to the raven-haired futa, Jaune grinned as he held out a hand to her.

"Hey! Name's Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!" Jaune said the futa paused her cock that Jaune could not see clearly in here pink yukata but still impossibly large shifted. 

She slid her book from her face as-

"I-

_ Dear goddess it's Kira! _ Blake thought as she saw him! Kira?! The main character of Ninja's of love novel the shy male being taken to a faunus held castle and slowly gently and lovingly turned out into a perfect boi slut but his loving and caring faunus cat mistress as the two broke all social and cultural norms and became lovers! 

_ Calm down. He's not Kira. He just said his name. It's Jaune. Remember that. He's not him, that is impossible. Kira is a fictional character that being said he is a perfect femboi that Mom will like. _ Blake thought as she coughed. 

"Blake. Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you." She said as Jaune shook her hand. 

"You too! I hope you don't mind if I sleep with you?"

Jaune saw her face go cherry as she coughed. 

"Go ahead, I like company," Blake said Jaune saw her dick stir she, unlike Ruby, had the sense to hide her cock her massive dick disappearing under her legs as she fixed herself.

_ Ok. She thinks you are attractive but is not trying to fuck you like Yang. Good, maybe she can be your friend? _

"So you ready for the next day? I got to admit the initiation has me a bit nervous. You don't seem nervous, are you that confident?"

"I'm aware of the danger but I'm not worried that much. If I did I die and if I live I live. But I'll admit meeting you has given me a bit of encouragement to want to live." Blake purred Jaune smiled it was one thing to flirt with another to put in the _ effort _ and not just put your dick out and expect him to just drop to his knees.

"Really then? What is keeping your hopes up?" Jaune asked in a rare moment of flirting back with a futa. He was in Beacon safe  _ thousands _ of miles away from Bleiss he could try to flirt. And Blake was... she was beautiful. Nice pale smooth skin, that had a porcelain-like appearance but was creamy smooth. 

Blake's legs seemed to go on for days leading to pristine small feet as she licked her lips. Blake's eyes never left Jaune the moment he arrived. She was looking at him like he was a raw piece of meat and she some kind of predator. Jaune didn't mind it however he was just glad that she kept her eyes on his and not his ass. 

"Well I don't want to be blunt but it might be someone that is a bit below my height. Nice blue eyes and blonde hair that just walked into my life."

"Really? If I see this guy let me know so I can thank him for giving a beauty like you something to look forward to." 

"You do know that most males are too scared to flirt with a futa right?"

"Do I look like most males? I'm not in Beacon because a little thing like death scares me. If I'm willing to die you think I won't flirt?" 

"You make a good point Jaune, but tell me are you really not scared of being... propositioned by anyone? Not saying that someone would try something with you but."

"It's fine I've been around almost twenty years and really only had one bad incident with a futa, I'm almost over it!" Jaune said as Blake paused noticing the slight lie.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I mean... I'd rather not? If that's ok."

"It's none of my business but if you would ever like to talk I'm here for you ok? My mom would kill me if I let a male go through being a hunter alone."

"Your mom seems nice?"

"You might like her... she's conservative but nice. She would like you."

"Sounds like a good person if you ask nicely I might just let you take me to her."

"Well if she is  _ anything _ like her daughter I'd love to meet her," Jaune said closing his eyes feeling extra bold he curled up next to Blake resting his head near her shoulder. Blake blushed wildly before smiling almost rubbing his head as she smirked.

_ Do you know? Maybe going to Beacon was not such a bad idea? Who knows running away from home might have been the best decision in my entire life. _ The faunus thought to smirk as the male began to drift away silently sleeping as she grinned. 

\-----

"HELLO! I like Pancakes!" 

"Good!?" Jaune yelped as a futa with bright ginger hari sat down she was followed by another with long flowing black hair and shiny magenta eyes. The teal eyed futa smiled at Jaune as she grinned wolfishly at the boy. Licking her lips as she gulped.

_ Now that is a man! Look at this arms!? He can rip open a Bullhead! And those legs!? Can you say tree trunks!? _ Nora thought as she saw her perfect house husband! 

"Please excuse her she can be a bit friendly. My name is Rin-

"ANd I am Nora! Nora Valkyrie! Glad to meet you!" The futa said as Jaune smiled. He offered a hand to Nora that she almost broke it with her happy shake. Jaune winced in pain as he held her handshake his aura even flickering as he smiled.

"Glad to meet you! I hope that we can be friends!"

"Oh, we are going to be the best of friends! Oh, I just know it! We are going to be the best friend! Right, Rin!? Doesn't Jaune look like our new best friend!?"

"Oh, he looks like something like it Nora trust me on that." 

\-----

"I have to go!" Pyrrha said as she turned away from the  _ awful _ futa Bleiss Schnee. Pyrrha walked away from her not willing to spend another  _ second _ in her presence as-

"AH!" Pyrrha paused as she ran into someone. She could tell by the way he shouted that it was a male. She frowned as she winced. 

"I'm sorry!"

"It's ok. I'm fine." A male with a voice like  _ magic _ spoke. Pyrrha thought she had died and gone to heaven.

_ Oh, my goddess! Who are you!? Your eyes... the shine like the sea, that hair, those lips! That ass! _ Pyrrha thought as the femboi of her breams appeared before her.

His eyes a smooth but powerful crimson red and his hair dark and jet black. Thought Pyrrha did not that he looked almost  _ exactly _ like Bleiss.

_ Maybe her brother? Or cousin? I hope he is better than her. _

"Who are you?"

"Oh! Jaune! Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!" Jaune said shaking her hand as-

"HEY! Nikos! I was not done!" 

"No... it can't be." Jaune said as his blood went cold, Jaune felt his blood turn to ice as-

"Pyrrha! I-

Bleiss paused, she looked forward she saw  _ him _ Jaune was there... Bleiss looked at Jaune her mouth dropping down as-

"JAUNE!?" Bleiss shouted tears beginning to form she found him! Her fucking housewife was back in her life!

_ That bitch Blinter tricked me thinking he was a cock slut! I can't believe she had the balls to do that! Got to say I love her for it, but fuck! Jaune! _

"Jaune you are here!"

"Jaune? Do you know Bleiss?"

"Help!" Jaune said fear in his eyes Pyrrha paused her emerald eyes narrowed as the amazon futa glared at Bleiss.

"Jaune?"

"Pyrrha! Get her away from me!"

"What? What the fuck are you talking about babe?"

"Jaune do you know Bleiss?"

"Know me? Bitch, he's my fiance."

"What?! I... ok..." Pyrrha said giving up as-

"NO! No, I'm not and she fucking sexually assaulted me the last time I was with her!" Jaune shouted Pyrrha's eyes went to slits as she looked at her other futa.

"Bleiss? Is that true?"

"I mean yeah it is. But come on! It was a misunderstanding!"

"It was not! You fucked forced me to blow you!"

"That was years ago!"

"You admit ti!?" Pyrrha gasped as Bliss nodded.

"No shit-

She never saw the hit... 

\-----

"You will work out your landing strategy on the fly," Opal said as Jaune paused.

"What does that mean!?" Jaune screamed as he was launched into the air! Jaune let out a scream of fear as he was tossed into the sky! Jaune was hurled as Bleiss growled she had a black eye from that bitch Nikos. 

"Can't believe bitch hit me, it's like _ I  _ did something wrong." Bleiss hissed as she felt her heart flutter as she felt a rare emotion fear in her. 

_ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why can't you just say my bitch of a sister lied to me and told me you were a boi slut and I'm sorry for raping you!? Was that so hard to say!? _ Bleiss thought her breath panicking she saw Jaune fly only for a bronze spear to strike him in his hoodie pinning him to a tree.

"I'm coming for you baby! Just wait for momma!" Bleiss said as she flew off she shot like a bullet to Jaune as-

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A force screamed as a meteor hit Bleiss in her side. She crashed into a tree as she screamed! Her aura flared as she ended up in a tale of branches with a bright pair of silver eyes looking down at her. Bleiss blinked, Ruby blinked and for a second there was a odd peace.

"Um! Hi!"

"YOU!" Bleiss screamed as the peace was  _ shattered.  _

\-----

"Ow.... help! please!"

"Jaune!" 

"AH! You!" Jaune said as Pyrrha came she smiled her emerald eyes looked up to him as she smirked.

"I guess that means we are partners right?" The futa asked as Jaune nodded he was a bit scared being three stories up as he was only held onto the tree by the long bronze-red spear that was pinned right into his hoodie.

"Yeah, it does! Can you get me down? Please?"

"Oh! I got you!" Pyrrha said ass he waved her hand her spear was wrapped in a black mist? Before it was yanked out! Jaune scared as he fell Pyrrha caught him in her arms easy. The seven-foot futa caught the femboi that was  _ ironically _ not a fem boi in her arms as she smiled.

"There! You ok?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune nodded smiling at her before he coughed.

"Um, Pyrrha...."

"Yes, love?" Pyrrha asked her eyes glazing over she had seen bois before but Jaune was perfect.

_ Those lips, your wide childbearing hips. Your round fat ass, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even be able to say your name right! _ Pyrrha thought licking her lips her eighteen inches of thick dick rock hard as she gripped Jaune's thin oddly muscled arms? Jaune had a lot of muscle mass for a fem boi and she was wondering just how he kept it on him. 

Not that it mattered her partner was secured and she was happy!"

"Um! Pyrrha!"

"Yes, dear?"

"I don't want to be mean or something, but can you put me down? Your dick is poking my ass."

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said as she dropped Jaune and they began to  _ walk _ ...

* * *

"Lead by! Ruby Rose!" Opal said as-  
"I'll fucking KILL you!" Bleiss screamed the heiress choking Ruby as she gagged.  
"AHH! Bleiss! I'm sorry! Why can't we be friends?!" Ruby chocked as Bleiss hissed.

  
"You cost me my fucking piece of ass! I'm going to beat you to death!"  
"HEY! Let go of my sister!"   
"Fuck off cow tits!"  
"Cow tits!??!?!"  
"As I was saying! Since you picked up the white rook. Jaune Arc! Pyrrha Nikos! Nora Valkyrie! And Lie Rin! You shall henceforth be named team Juniper! Led by Jaune Arc!"  
"FUCK YEAH! That's my piece of hot ass! You rock that boy pussy and lead that team babe! I fucking love you!" Bleiss shouted somehow managing to shoot sparkling eyes at Jaune as she continued to glare _daggers_ at Ruby as she kept choking her to death!  
"Me? I'm the leader?"  
"Hell Yeah! Jaune's the leader!"  
"That is acceptable."  
"I am more than happy to have you as the leader Jaune!"  
_More time to make you my lover._ Pyrrha thought as Jaune sighed.  
"I guess so..." Jaune said as he gulped the boy walking away to his dorm the room's applause died down as they steady _clapping_ of Jaune's ass cheeks filled the air making every futa pause as Jaune walked _blissfully_ unaware of his futa teammates drilling holes into his bubbly ass pcked into thost tight blue jeans with their eyes.  
\-----  
"I call far bunk!"  
"Nora do not call beds before others."  
"I'll take the one by the window."   
"I'll sleep next to you," Pyrrha said team JNPR settled into the dorms as Jaune sighed he knew he made it he was in Beacon Vale he was _safe._   
"Even if Bleiss is here I'll be ok I know I will."  
"You _will_ be ok Jaune if she tries anything she will regret it," Pyrrha promised eyes narrowed as Rin paused.  
"Something wrong with Bleiss?"  
"SHe _harassed_ Jaune at an earlier time and he is quite worried about her."  
"I'll break her legs!"  
"How... _unfortunate,_" Rin said her magenta eyes narrowing before she shook her head.   
"Very well as long as she does _not_ do it again I see no problem letting the past be the past if that is what _you_ want Jaune."  
"it is! I just want to get along."  
"As long as _she_ knows her place it's fine, otherwise I will have words with her," Pyrrha promised the futa glaring as Jaune nodded.  
"Thanks, guys bot, for now, I just need some sleep. Night."  
"Goodnight."  
"Night Jaune!"  
"I will see you in the morning Jaune."  
The futa's said as Jaune smiled as he turned his head tucking into Beacons oddly soft bed as he smiled.  
_And now I can sleep, finally..._ Jaune thought as his first Beacon day ended and he drifted off... 


	2. Blinter's meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's in Beacon! He's doing well so far in the futa school but Bleiss is not willing to give up the chase for her Arc booty! School starts, Jaune is getting used tot he futa school, he and Bleiss have a heart to heart, old sounds reexamined a certain rabbit futa sets her sight on Jaune's tight ass and futa bullies learn what happens when you Bully a Schnee's future wife. All this and more! Also, Ruby can't futa...

Jaune woke up to a  _ yawn _ he opened his eyes, and he was in the JNPR room. He looked around his team was knocked out. He let out a small smirk as even in a room full of three horny futa teenagers Jaune felt pretty damn safe among them.  _ Not that any of them tried anything last night. If they did, I would have heard the frying sound of flesh on wire. _

Jaune thought as he looked up to his bed, no one saw him do it, but he was slick. He waited just after his team fell asleep and slowly  _ meticulously _ put on a variety of razor-thin wires all over his bed. 

All it took was a bit of a portable generator he kept in his bag for emergencies and wallah! Jaune had made himself a cage of electric razor wire! 

_ Glad I didn't have to use it. It would be awkward to have to know one of my own team is a molester this early _ . Jaune thought before he carefully turned off the small generator that was hooked up to his scroll. Jaune placed the small black square to the side of his bed as he grinned.

"OK, I'll start off with a shower then back to sleep! I need a bit more rest." Jaune said as he looked out the window, the sun was barely cresting the horizon it was six in the morning, and Jaune needed to take a shower. 

As Jaune went into the shower, a magenta eye opened just in time to see Jaune's fat ass shake in his ridiculously horrid looking but what was in reality  _ sinfully _ comfortable to wear onesie of a bunny hoodie. Rin saw that fat succulent ass jiggle as a tent began to rise in her sleepwear. 

She grinned as Jaune closed the door frowning as that fat quivering ass that was just  _ asking _ to be bent over and breed left her line of sight. She sighed as she began to think of ways to jerk off and not let Nora or Pyrrha see and or hear her. 

_ He's cautious of us, not a necessarily bad sign, his precautions were strictly defensive in measure. He made no effort to attack me or more importantly, Nora in his sleep. That being said. He did wait for all of us to go to sleep before setting up his defensives. That means that if he was going to be more open, he chose not to. He does not trust us, that will need to be worked on. _ Rin thought the futa smiling as she began to slowly tease her hands down to her tor seventeen inches of thick pale girl dick.

She knew Jaune was going to be a challenge to get. A shy male with a history of domestic abuse, both physical and sexual? That was not going to be easy to get into, but! Like Nora always said. 

_ If life was easy, then things would never really get interesting, now. _ Rin thought as she licked her lips and began to jerk her dick under the covers. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What!?" Ruby screamed the futa jumping out of her bed her partner Bleiss was up seething mad!?

"Bleiss!? What the fuck!?" Yang hissed as Bleiss began to growl.

"Did you feel that!?" She hissed glaring at the walls that separated RWBY from JNPR as Blake now angrily awoken groaned. 

"What's going on? Did someone die?" The secret faunus asked as Bleiss let out a low growl. 

"No, but someone is about ot fucking be dead if they keep that shit up!" Bleiss shouted the futa heiress growling her long silky black hair shaking as she gritted her teeth. 

"Weiss... I don't know what's wrong-

"Quiet Ruby!"

"EEP! I'm sorry!" Ruby yelped before diving back into her bed, terrified of her partner who was taller  _ and _ had a bigger cock than her own! 

"Bleiss I don't know what is going on-

"Quiet Blake! Someone is trying to hone in on my turf!"

"What the fuck are you on about at six am?! AH! Go back to bed Bleiss and leave Ruby alone!" Yang growl the blonde futa already pissed at being up so early at an ungodly hour. 

"You don't get it, Yang! Someone is thinking about fucking  _ my _ Jaune in his ass! They want to fuck  _ my _ wife's boi pussy!" Bleiss growled as Blake fell back in her red as Yang rolled her eyes and stuck out her middle finger to the heiress.

"Yeah, yeah every futa wants to breed that fat ass, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole dame team is trying to run a train on him as we speak," Yang said half asleep as Bleiss gasped!

The images of  _ any _ other dick but her slamming in and out of Jaune's fat thick ass or making him choke as he took her seventeen-inch bitch breaker down his throat made her growl. As she narrowed her blood eyes.

"They wouldn't dare! They won't put so much as a finger on him if they know what is good for them!"

"Bleiss, it's early can we  _ please _ sleep?" Ruby asked as Bleiss sighed she knew that if any of those limp-dicked loose-lipped sluts even tried to get at her Jaune, she would have heard him screaming or them moaning as the quick shots would barely get their tip wet before cumming all over.

_ Hah, I bet they are all just a bunch of two pump chumps. Figures. _

"Stupid limp dicks." Bleiss thought before going back into her bed as she curled up. 

_ Fuck me... what am I going to say to him when I see him? Hi, Jaune it's me remember the last time we met, and I sort of raped you? That's not going to happen. _ Bleiss frowned as she looked at her scroll two hours till go time then she had to say her apologies.

_ First I'll say I'm sorry for being an ass. Then I'm going to get your ass. _

\-----

"Jaune! How's my favorite fat assed boi!" Bleiss said as soon as Jaune was in her eyesight. Any type of strategy went out the window as that fat ass packed into a pair of skinny jeans that were  _ two! Two _ sizes too small to even hope to accommodate such a  _ magnificent  _ round ass!

_ I could use that as the foundation for a new mansion. _ Bleiss thought stalking up to Jaune, licking her lips.

"So you read to bend over and let me f uck those brains right out of that pretty skull?"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted as he ducked behind his partner. Pyrrha narrowed her eyes to Bleiss as she smiled.

"Hello again!"

"Back off, bitch, you are in the way to my wife."

"I don't know how to say this nicely Bleiss... but Jaune is  _ not _ your wife. He is not anyone's wife yet ." Pyrrha said as Jaune gulped.

"Umm... I just wanna say I can't be a wife because I'm a guy! Just saying."

"That's what you think red, but me and her go  _ way _ back."

"You and  _ him _ that is me, and we just met once, and it did not end well."

"Bleiss I do not know how to say this  _ nicely  _ but  _ she- _

"He."

"Does not want anything to do with you." Pyrrha huffed the futa blocking her partner as  _ she _ pouted.

"Pyrrha! I'm a boy! Not a girl!"

"Then why don't you let  _ her _ tell me that herself! Or are you scared that she's gonna say how much she wants my fat cock in her tight boi pussy right here and now?"

"You see! You just said I had a boi pussy! I can't have a boi pussy if I'm a girl now right!?" 

"Jaune can you be quiet? I'm trying to defend you."

"OH! Sorry, Pyrrha!"

"It's OK, good  _ girl _ ," Pyrrha said patting Jaune on his head as he coughed. 

"I'm not a girl!"

"Yes, you are." The collective voices of RWBY and NPR said at once as Jaune whimpered backing off a bright blush on his face and a  _ bulge _ in his jeans as he looked away.

"She's so cute," Pyrrha said as Bleiss nodded.

"Right? Don't you just want to take her head and jam your dick between her lips?"

"More than I want to breathe, but hey! That's not the point! You are making her feel uncomfortable and as Jaune's partner!"

"Thank you! I'm a boy!"

"I must insist that you leave her alone!

"Why!?" Jaune moaned as Bleiss huffed.

"That's my bitch Pyrrha-

"If you call her a bitch one more time I am going to hit you so hard that your teeth are going to became a necklace in the air!" Pyrrha said will all the cheer of someone that had just been told they won a free ice cream meal at a local branch of Dicks and berries. 

Bleiss paused before she said another sentence, as she was, she knew that look. That calm smile on Pyrrha's face that while peaceful said say one more word  _ please _ I need a reason to knock your fucking teeth into the back of your gut. 

"I see... well Jaune whenever you want a real futa to be with ring me up. Or better yet,  _ I _ will find you." Bleiss said as Jaune shivered.

"You don't have to be afraid Jaune we have your back," Rin said, putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder giving him a surprisingly genuine smile. Rin was  _ much _ more interested in getting in Jaune's back than having it, but she was not about to harass him to do to that after all,  _ professionals have standards.  _

"Yeah, and if she gets too close to you we'll break her legs!" Nora said, laughing as Jaune sighed.

"Thanks, guys it means a lot."

"It's no problem Jaune now tell me have you ever had  _ tea? _ If so I have a wonderful  _ handmade _ bladed that I think you will love..." Rin said as she licked her lips. 

"AH! That was amazing!" Jaune said as Rin smiled as it turned out Rin made really  _ really _ good tea!

"What do you make it with? I've never had tea that was just so... so...

_ "Creamy?" _ Rin asked the futa nearly blushed as she felt her dick begin to stir. 

_ Fuck I'm going to fuck your ass so hard when I am through with you. I'm glad you loved the taste of the tea just wait till I have you take the real thing. _

"Yeah! That's it! Your teas was so thick! And creamy! It was like I was drinking now oatmeal! Kind of but tastier and sweet!" Jaune smiled as Rin nodded.

"It was my pleasure to make that tea for you Jaune."

"I don't want to be rude, but you did say it was hand made right?" Jaune asked as Rin's magenta eyes began to shine a small grin came over her face as she nodded.

"Of course, I  _ cranked _ it out this morning just for you," Rin said not a hint of deception in her vice as Jaune smiled.

"Thanks a lot! I know it must not have been easy for you to hand make it and...wait you said you hand made it this morning? When did you do that? I don't remember seeing you do any tea prep?"

"I did it while you showered. I did not want to waste time in getting it ready for you.

Rin said without so much as a  _ hint _ of deception as Jaune smiled the group making their way to the first-class History and Health education with Beatrice Oobleck.

\-----

"Hello, class! Now, who here can tell me what the keystone to any diet is!?" A tall futa with short gree hair a decent sized chest wrapped in a wrinkled white shirt with lacy black and red bra under asked

"Oh! Meat's gran and vegetables."

"AH! Miss Rose! Great! But that is for a futa's health! For a male, nine out of ten doctors recommend a  _ pure _ protein diet of futa cum!" The futa said, taking a sip from her coffee as she sighed.

"AHH! Nine out of ten futa doctors all agree men do better when they have a  _ pure _ cum diet! Now that is not to say that they can not eat regular food! But as long as three of their meals out of the day are hardy cum shots, they will be right as rain! 

If there are any males in the class who wish to try this, please see me after class, and I can  _ arrange _ for that to happen! Though most of you will find a futa do say task for you!" The futa said as Jaune blushed he  _ not _ so secretly felt the eyes off all his new friends and Bleiss staring at him as he remembered his breakfast of bacon and toast. Not futa cum but still he had protein. 

_ At least I had something. _

"You! Mister Arc!"

"Yes?!" Jaune gulped as Beatrice smiled her bright green eyes sparkled as Jaune eyes a golden wedding ring on her finger. 

"You! Can you tell me what you ate for breakfast today? I'm assuming given your recent friends that it was rather...  _ filing?" _ She said like she was asking an old joke half the futa's in the class laughed especially massive own with short brown hair Jaune briefly recalled as being named  _ Carlisha? _

"Um... I had bacon and toast for breakfast today." Jaune said the futa paused, cocking her head as if he was saying a joke. She looked to his friends who just nodded the futa backed him up as Oobleck sighed.

"Hah... I see, what would you say to try a pure protein diet? It is not that bad, and I can  _ personally _ assure you from my own experience males find it quite tasty!" She said, smiling as Jaune felt eyes bore into him as he gulped.

"Like your husband's ma'am?" The doctor paused; she looked down at her ring and seemed to go still before she nodded once. 

"Yes... my husband loved the taste of my cum... But back to you! Do you think you would ever want a pure protein diet?"

"NO."

"Excellent wait, what? Did you say no?"

"Yes."

"But... nine out of ten doctors say... it is scientifically proven to be the healthiest thing a male to do!"

"Yeah, and it's also scientifically proven than I'll be a lot safer at home yet here I am risking my life to fight Grimm that want to either fuck or kill me and are not picky on the order in which they do it."

\---- 

"You know what Jaune?" Yang the futa from before said she caught him after class as he paused the amazon futa put her chest to his face as he sighed.

"What is it, Yang?"

"That was pretty badass how you showed up the teacher."

"So what? What did I do that was so  _ badass. _ " 

_ OK, you are playing hard to get I like it, but you don't know who you are messing with. I am Yang Xiao-long, and I can fuck all night long. _ Yang thought as she looked at her  _ first _ Beacon conquest. Yang had a reputation around Patch for being a  _ boy breaker _ .

She was without a doubt the most beautiful futa on patch with the possible exception of her mothers that she knew  _ every _ guy wanted. She didn't go a day without getting some. 

She had her pick of  _ willing _ males to go down on her. She got blowjobs when she snapped, and if she really wanted to treat you, she would fuck open a male's tight ass and make sure he never walked right again!  _ Something that I am going to be doing to you soon, boi. _

"Did I tell you that I am a  _ quarter _ horse faunus?" Yang asked, sliding to Jaune's left, letting him see the  _ clear _ outline of the thick equine cock that was growing in her skirt.

"You know if you play your cards right, I just might take you down past the hall into the supply closet and let you find out for yourself what it feels like be with a horse." Yang hissed into Jaune's ear as she grinned.

_ OK boi take the bait and give me your ass! _

"Now how about it want to take a ride on the pony express? Next, stop your bois pussy?"

"No, thanks." 

"Ah good I wait, what did you just say to me?" Yang asked her eyes going wide as Jaune sighed.

"I said no thanks I don't want you to fuck me, OK?" 

_ OK... no not OK I'm hearing things! Him a male does not want me to fuck him!? I must be losing my damn mind!  _

"No! Not OK! What do you mean that you don't want me to fuck you!?"

"I mean what I mean I don't want you to fuck me what's so hard to understand about that?"

"Everything!" Yang shouted as Jaune winced his hands, falling bow his belt as he prepared to hit Yang with a taser. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked, reaching for his taser. Yang growled as she looked herself up and down.

"Look at me! I'm beautiful!"

"You are quite attractive. I'll give you that much."

"See! Even you think I'm gorgeous!"

"I do."

"They way don't you want me to fuck your ass till it's gaping!?"

"Because I don't want  _ anyone _ to fuck my ass right now."

"BUT WHY!?"

"Because I said so and I do not have to tell you about it so unless you have something else to say to me a good day," Jaune said as he turned and walked away leaving a flabbergasted Yang with her mouth hanging as she gagged.

"Did... did you just reject  _ me!?" _

"Looks like it!" 

"But you can't reject me!"

"I just did!"

"Do you know who I am!?" 

"Not really but honestly if this is how you and I don't want to know!" Jaune said, walking away as Yang gagged his fat as shaking as...

"You can't just walk away!"

"Already doing it."

"But I'm YANG!" 

"And you are not gonna  _ bang _ so see yah!" Jaune said, walking away as Yang looked at Jaune as she choked. 

"I Just got rejected... why does that turn me on?" Yang asked before she began to  _ tear up. _

_ "I got rejected? You... you rejected me.... you... you big meanie!" _ Yang shouted as she began to cry!? Yang fell to her knees, tears falling from her face as Jaune did a spit take.

"Are you crying!?"

"Yes!"

"Stop crying!"

\-----

Jaune knew he was going to have a bad day.

"Please! I don't know what I did but just leave me alone!"

"I! Shut up! It's not like that! I just want to talk to you, babe!" Bleiss said the futa had somehow by  _ less _ than consensual means forced Jaune into the library and made sure that he was going to be staring into Bleiss as the futa pressed Jaune into a wall. Jaune let out a whimper her dick was hard as a rock and tenting out of her skirt so bad that she seemed to be just begging to rape him.

Her thick dick head that seemed to be almost thicker than his head was leaking an unhealthy amount of pre-cum as Jaune whimpered. She pushed the tip of her dick right against his own dick as she rubbed his hardening clit-

_ No! It's a dick! Not a clit! Don't let their thoughts get to you! _ Jaune thoguht as Bleiss growled she narrowed her eyes as she let out a cough.

"OK! Jaune, you are going to listen to what I have to say! You hear me!?"

"OK! What do you want from me!? "

"Why did you run away?!" Bleiss shouted as Jaune glared at her.

"Because of you! After what you did to me!"

"I know what I did was wrong, OK!? I'll admit it, but you ran away! You ran away right after and literally left your family in the dark! You mothers are worried, sick! Juniper can't sleep right, Isabelle thinks that you have been eaten by Grimm or  _ worse _ , and Saphrom blames herself!"

"I... I had to run, OK!?"

"Why!? Did you think I was going to fucking chase you down to the ends of the planet and drag you back here to fuck your tight boi pussy untill you become my wife or something?" Bleiss asked blinking Jaune stared at her as for several long and  _ hard _ seconds no words were said between the two before Bleiss coughed into her had.

"Oh yeah;... right that does sound a bit like me, huh..." Bleiss said as Jaune nodded. "Yeah, that sounds just like you." 

"Well! I'm sorry! But really was what Id id that bad?"

"Yes. Yes, it was." Jaune said as the futa whimpered.

"Did it make you run away for years?"

"No... you didn't do that.  _ She _ did."

"Who?"

" _ Blinter..."  _

Jaune was running, as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Fuck me! I need to get out of here before she finds me! I can't deal with her not again!" Jaune whimpered as he sprinted out of the area. Jaune pounded the ground, desperate to get away from that awful futa.

The taste of her thick creamy spunk sill lining his mouth lips lipa past with her dick cream her rich,  _ thick _ baby batter plugging up his stomach. 

Bleiss came so much that there was a  _ noticeable _ baby bump in his guts. 

_ Why does it have to taste so good!? _ Jaune thought as even if he had hated getting face raped, he could not fight the taste of Bleiss's cum! It tasted  _ delicious! _ Bleiss's futa cum was so tasty that Jaune felt his body shudder he licked his lips, wanting to taste that thick futa cream one more time at least. 

"I just have to get-

There was a bang! Jaune let out a yelp of surprise as a dark black meteor slammed down in front of him. Jaune screamed in shock as a black meteor landed right in front of him!

"AHHH!" Jaune screamed as the meteor got up? A dark black glyph appeared as a figure that  _ towered _ over Jaune looked down at him. Twin burning red eyes that reminded Jaune of fresh blood. Jaune saw long inky black hair flooding down the back of her head as Jauune saw a tall futa, with a crisp black military uniform a massive E cup pair of breasts a terrifying smirk on her lips as she smiled down at him.

"Bleiss?" Jaune asked as Bleiss appeared? The futa looked like a dead ringer for Bleiss but breasts twice as large and a cock that would not have looked out of place on a horse that was  _ soft _ . The massive quine looking dick was pressed into her side as the futa licked her lips.

"Oh now Jaune I am not Bleiss, I am not my sister. My name is  _ Blinter Schnee _ , and I am here to ask you to marry me!" Blinter said as she dropped to her knee. She dropped to one knee as she pulled out a small brown box!

"What!? You want to marry me!?" Jaune gasped his cheeks blushing as Blinter nodded, the beautiful  _ polite _ if not direct futa nodded as she smiled. 

"Yes. Yes, I do Jaune Arc will you do me the honor of accepting my offer becoming my  _ wife _ and making me the happiest futa on Remnant?" Blinter asked as Jaune blushed he felt his cheeks redden no one had asked him to marry them before! Not this direct, Blinter was beautiful massive chest  _ perfect _ hourglass figure a wide as and a dick to break him in two! The box opened up as-

_ The fuck? _ Jaune thought as instead of a ring, there was a box? A small black and red device? With a mesh lining that was shaped like a limp L sat in the box as-

"Is that a  _ chastity _ cage?" Jaune asked in shock as Blinter nodded.

"Of course you will wear this at all times when we are together. It is the mark of a  _ good wife." _ Blinter said as the oddly beautiful but still sinister small black device with red lines shined as Jaune saw the words.

**Property of Blinter Schnee. SDC. Wife trainer, clit designation Breeding only** . The device said as Blinter smiled.

_ He's so impressed that he can't even speak! I knew I was good, but this is beyond that. _ Blinter thought as she licked her lips. 

"Now please take off your pants so I can  _ secure _ your clit and-

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! Get away from me!" Jaune shrieked, he let out a high pitched scream turning away from Blinter and springing away from her the gobsmacked futa looked at Jaune like he had just denied a drink from the fountain of youth. 

"Jaune?! Jaune where are you going! You don't have your chastity cage on yet! Jaune! Jaune! If I don't put in on you, your clit is going to be hanging free! You can't let that happen! What if you trip and it gets hurt!?"

\-----

"I don't fucking believe it. She proposed to you  _ with _ a chastity cage?" Bleiss asked as Jaune nodded her wife to be had calmed down as Jaune sat next to her on the side of the library. 

"Yeah she did, if it makes you feel any better while she was chasing me, she offered to compromise at a cock ring."

"Heh. Sounds like her. Weak. I would have never compromised with a cock ring. I would have had you in that cage before the ceremony." Bleiss said as Jaune gulped.

"Bleiss I don't want to wear a cage for most of my life..."

"Oh, I know that. You think I don't know what my  _ wife _ wants?" Bleiss asked cocking her head her foot and a half of calf thick dick still hard as rock leaking massive amounts of pre-cum as Jaune gulped. There was a small puddle of futa cum beneath her feet as she long stiletto black hells were deep in her own pre. 

"You... how would you have done that... forced me?" Jaune asked whimpering as Bleiss shook her head, the futa had an oddly melancholy look on her face as she sighed.

"No. No, I would not force you into the cage. Forcing you into the cage defeats the purpose of it."

"What? I... I don't get it."

"Simple. If I  _ force _ you into it, I don't get any real benefits out of it. If I make you  _ want _ to be in the cage, especially when you were against it, there is much more of a sense of a reward to me then if I just force you. And besides... if my  _ wife _ is not happy than I am not happy. I'm sorry for what Blinter did to you. I don't know if I can make up for it, but I won't do that... ever." Bleiss said there was an odd conviction in her tone there was a steel to her voice that had not been there moments before as Jaune gulped. He found himself not only taken by the beautiful futa that looked like some kind of dark angel. 

Her perfect porcelain skin shone as she pulled up her pitch back skirt her massive dick punching up into it as Jaune gulped feeling his mouth water as even  _ years _ after tasting it Jaune still wanted to take his mouth and jam it right into her pre-cum!

_ I just need a taste. _ Jaune thought before shaking his head. 

"I... I believe you..."

"Good. Besides, I don't have to force you to do anything. As soon as you said chastity, you were sporting a hard-on." Bleiss pointed out Jaune's six-inch dick hard as a rock making a  _ tiny _ but noticeable bulge in his jeans.

"I! Bleiss!"

"Jaune. Babe. I get, it. You are a sub. You want to be fucked like a whore and treated like a  _ prince. _ And you know what? I'm fine with that hell I will do that for you. I'm not going to try to lock you up for most of your life. Hell, I have a cunt for a reason, and if you think you are not gonna stuff be  _ packed _ every night when you come to your senses you got another thing coming." 

"I... Bleiss." Jaune gulped his face beet red as he began to shake and whimper.

"I don't want to wear,

"You want to submit to me without giving up your freedom. The trick to getting you into a cage is." Bleiss paused a devilish smirk appeared on her face as she leaned into to Jaunes ear, giving him a hit of her icy perfume that smelled like peaches and ice. 

"Is to give you the  _ key. _ I'd make you wear the key on your neck. You can take it off at any time without fear of consequence but let me tell you one thing Jaune after I fuck your tight boi pussy in a cage you are going to  _ never _ want to take it off." Bleiss hissed her lips, pressing forward into his Jaune's eyes widened before he backed off.

"No! Don't kiss me!"

"What?! Why the fuck not!? We had a good thing going!"

Bleiss wined the futa pouted as Jaune gasped.

"I... you took my lips-

"And I'm sorry! I said I was sorry!"

"I know, but I had not even kissed someone! I had to suck a dick before I got kissed and I haven't forgotten about it!" Jaune said as he stood up and walked out he  _ briefly _ bumped into a tall rabbit faunus futa with long flong bunny ears a massive double D inches and a thick cock in a sleeve that was  _ far _ bigger than Bleiss.

"AH! I'm sorry!" The seven-foot futa said as Jaune nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said walking off as-

"JAUNE! Get your fat ass back here!" Bleiss said storming off as Velvet saw them leave Vel took a  _ deep _ breath as she began to shudder.

"So you  _ liked _ to get fucked in chastity?" She asked the futa's creamy brown eyes narrowing onto that thick fat succulent ass shaking int far too tight jeans. She let her nose flare her body shuddering as she took in an intoxicating scent her dick that would put  _ every _ first-year futas to shame grew a bit to nearly two feet as she licked her lips.

"I thought I smelled a mate, but now? I smelled my  _ bitch. _ " Velvet said as she growled…

  
  


"Goddammit! I need to find him!" Bleiss thought she left Jaune back in the library and she really needed to ask him a question.

"Did you want the black chastity cage or the red?"

"Brown. That is what I would do." The tall futa second-year named Coco said as Bleiss sighed. Coco was one of if not the  _ only _ futa that she liked. Both had rich families that they didn't give a shit about. Both of them liked the  _ finer _ things in life, and both of them were down to break boi pussy. Just not the same boi pussy sisters had  _ codes _ after all as they walked down the hall.

"So you said he  _ likes _ chastity? Like he wants you to fuck him in a cage?" Coco asked licking her lips the tall seven and a half futa amazon futa growling her dick that was almost at her knee and just as thick stirred in her tight brown pants as Bleiss nodded. 

Looking up at Coco's  _ E _ cup breasts that for once did not look like useless lumps of flesh. 

"Yup, can you take him chastity shopping for me? I think he'll take better to you. I'll tell him you are going to."

"Got it, girl, I'll make sure to get him a  _ special _ cage," Coco said licking her lips as Bleis nodded.

"Good. Remember that  _ only _ twice as small as his clit I don't want to go that hard on his first time."

"Gotcha, I'll get him something nice cute and  _ tight _ ." 

"That's what I'm hoping for you can fuck him  _ after _ me ok?" Bleiss asked grinning at her best bitch-

"Help!" Jaune's voice called as Bleiss and Coco turned a corner, Bleiss did not know what to thin but four futas are that she  _ barely _ recognized as team CRDL were surrounded Jaune!? A mace flew at his face as it collided with it in a hard  _ whack! _

"Did... did they just hit your male?" Coco asked her eyes narrow the well-hung fashionista futa with the  _ second _ biggest dick in Beacon right behind good tits and that bitch breaking dick of hers as Bleiss shot forward in a wave of  _ black _ . 

\-----

"Now. I do  ** _NOT _ ** want to say this again. I come here again I see you near Jaune again I see you so much as  _ breath _ in his general direction again and you are not going to get out so easily OK!?" Bleiss asked the four futas groaned ther armor torn their eyes blacked and their faces bloodied.l Summong Beowufls and Ursa  _ mauled _ them as Bleiss growled.

"Now get out of my sight. And fuck off!" Bleiss growled stomping away from the  _ broken _ futas she walked as Coco? Coco was laughing her ass off at the end of the hall as Bleiss stomped over to her.

"Coco? The hell is so funny?"

"That partner of yours decided that now was the time to get a bj from Jaune."

"RUBY YOU FLAT CHESTED LIMP DICK BITCH! GET YOUR DICK OUT OF MY WIFE'S MOUTH!" BLeiss said running as-

"AH! RUBY!" Jaune yelled, Bleiss  _ froze _ time stoped reality ground to a screeching halt there was Jaune... standing up Ruby on her knees Jauen's dick in  _ her _ mouth Ruby blowing her, HER! Jaune the futa slurping down his dick as he came!

"She tried to get heard ended up giving."

_ "RUBY!"  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
